coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucille Hewitt
Lucille Hewitt was a Coronation Street resident from 1949 to 1959 and again from 1960 to 1974. She was the daughter of Harry and Lizzie Hewitt, and lived at No.7 with her family until Lizzie's tragic death in 1959. Lucille was sent to an orphanage but returned home when Harry married Concepta Riley, an arrangement which lasted until 1964 when the Hewitts moved to Ireland and Lucille, refusing to go with the, moved into the Rovers Return Inn, where she was looked after by Jack and Annie Walker. Lucille grew up in Coronation Street, and at the time she was the only child who lived there. As she got older, she tried her hand in a variety of jobs but remained unsure what she wanted to do with her life, especially after Harry was killed in 1967. She was engaged to be married to Gordon Clegg in 1969 but Gordon jilted her. After a string of bad relationships Lucille moved to Ireland in 1974. Biography 1949-1961: Early life ]] The daughter of bus driver Harry Hewitt and Lizzie Hewitt, Lucille was born in 1949. Raised in 7 Coronation Street, Lucille was brought up with affection and spoiled by her neighbours. For many years she was the only child in the Street. In January 1959, Lizzie was killed in a road accident and Lucille was left without a mother. The residents of the Street tried to support Harry in raising Lucille but he felt obliged to have Lucille taken into care, feeling unable to properly raise her. Lucille was taken to stay in a council-run orphanage, where one of her contemporaries was the sadistic Margaret Lacey. Not wanting to spend Christmas away from home, she ran away from the orphanage in December 1960 and walked back to Coronation Street. Harry gave way to her pleas and arranged for Lucille to stay at No.5 with Esther Hayes during the days when Harry was at work. Lucille was permanently returned from the orphanage when her aunt, Alice Burgess agreed to move in with the Hewitts and help keep house. However, she and Lucille didn't get on and her stay was a brief one. In 1961 Lucille passed her 11-plus and went to Grammar School. 1961-1964: A new family Harry found love in 1961 with Concepta Riley, the Irish barmaid of the Rovers Return Inn, and they married later in the year. The following year, on 6th August, Harry and Concepta had a baby boy, Christopher. Lucille was initially jealous of the baby because of the attention he got, and didn't like the adjustments she had to make to accommodate the new arrival. She felt second-best to Christopher, and that she was losing the father who adored her to his new family. Lucille briefly ran away from home but was persuaded to return by Ena Sharples. When she returned, the Hewitts planned a party to celebrate Harry and Concepta's first anniversary. Christopher was in Lucille's care when she went away for a moment, asking schoolfriend Brenda Cowan to watch him, but when she returned they were gone. Lucille was suspected by the police of having an active part in Christopher's disappearance because of her jealousy of him. Christopher was later found, having been stolen by Joan Akers. Concepta was always wanting Harry to move the family to Ireland, but in 1963 Harry conceded and for a moment the family looked set to leave Weatherfield. Lucille begged her father to change his mind. Only the issue of Lucille's schooling made him decide to stay. A year later, however, Concepta pressed Harry on the issue again, and this time he obliged. Lucille was adamant she was staying in Weatherfield to finish her exams. She moved in with Annie and Jack Walker in the Rovers Return and eventually passed five "O"-levels. 1964-1968: An independent young woman The Walkers did not have an easy ride with Lucille. Now 15, Lucille was a young woman, and had ideas from the youth culture she inhabited which Jack and Annie were not accustomed to. An old-fashioned couple, the Walkers were shocked by many of Lucille's exploits. Without their knowledge, she got a job at Mason's Record Shop, but was seen by neighbour Emily Nugent. Lucille gave up the job but the Walkers found out anyway. When her father arrived in Weatherfield to escort Lucille to Ireland she refused to go, electing to maintain her independent life in Weatherfield. After leaving school, Lucille went from job to job before starting work in the laboratories of Marshall's Cotton Mill. She was never happy there, as her workmates were jealous of her qualifications. In 1966, after dumping boyfriend Kenny Stevens, Lucille developed a crush on Ray Langton and began dating him. When he stole £5 from the Barlows, Lucille was accused of taking it. Ray was selfish, and didn't confess, and when Lucille was supposed to visit her father in Ireland, Ray said he would leave her if she went. Captivated by Ray, Lucille wanted a permanent relationship with him, but Ray was non-committal, and asked her for sex even though she wasn't ready. After losing his job, Ray left Weatherfield. When Elliston's Raincoat Factory across the Street was refurbished, Lucille got a job there as a welder. Annie wasn't happy, as she thought Lucille could do better. On Boxing Day that year, Lucille got engaged to Alistair Bradshaw on a whim, but called it off a few days later when she realised she wasn't in love with him, much to the relief of all involved. The following year Lucille quit her job at the factory and became Emily Nugent's assistant at the revamped Gamma Garments. She worked alongside Dennis Tanner, and the pair attempted to persuade Emily to dress in a more modern style. When Harry and Concepta visited Weatherfield for Elsie Tanner's wedding to Steve Tanner, Concepta again asked Lucille to consider moving to Ireland until she turned 21, but Harry was fine with her staying behind. Unfortunately, later that day Harry was crushed to death while repairing a car. Lucille stayed in Ireland for a while with Concepta. Towards the end of 1967, Lucille persuaded Dennis Tanner to hold a New Year's Eve party at No. 11, and Lucille run away to get married]] which led to his invited guests attempting to turn the house into a hippie commune. Lucille was enamoured of the leader Robert Croft and moved in, even skipping work, much to Annie Walker's dismay. When the hippies left, Lucille returned to the Rovers. 1968-1971: Gordon and Ray In 1968, Ray Langton returned after a period in jail, and Lucille competed with Shirley Walton for his attentions. Meanwhile, Gordon Clegg had fallen in love with Lucille, though she thought he was a mummy's boy. When he fought with G.I. Gary Strauss over her she changed her mind, bored of Ray's lack of interest in her, and accepted his proposal of marriage. Gordon's mother Maggie Clegg, owner of the corner shop, was against the relationship, preferring Gordon to focus on his studies, though Annie thought Maggie didn't think Lucille was good enough for her son. Annie tried to split the pair by warning Lucille about Gordon's father Les's alcoholism, thinking that it was hereditary. and Sandra]]Tired of their parents' interference, the couple attempted to elope to Gretna Green but missed their train. The marriage was cancelled at the last minute when Gordon jilted Lucille and left to work in London as an accountant. In 1969, Lucille started work as a cashier at Dave Smith's betting shop. Later in the year she went to Ireland to get away from her troubles, not returning until March 1970, by which time Ray was engaged to Sandra Butler. When she found out Ray was having an affair with Audrey Fleming, Lucille couldn't resist dropping hints to Sandra that she wasn't good enough for Ray. She was cautioned out of these actions by Jack, who told her she would turn everyone against her. Eventually Lucille told Audrey's husband Dickie Fleming about Ray and Audrey kissing, which caused the Flemings to split up and leave the Street. In 1971, Lucille lost her job at the betting shop after being mugged by Frank Bradley whilst taking the day's money to the bank. Dave offered her the job back after claiming on the insurance, but instead Lucille went on the dole. When she turned down a number of jobs, Annie called her lazy. Eventually the dole money stopped. Annie later found that Lucille had got a job as a go-go dancer at the Aquarius pub. She tried to make Lucille quit, but the disco club was owned by Newton & Ridley, the brewery that owned the Rovers, forcing Annie's hand. 1972-1974: Leaving the Street In 1972, Lucille got a job as wages clerk in the warehouse across the Street with a fake reference from Maggie Clegg. In July, ]] she changed jobs again, working at Benny's for a wage increase. She never found anything to hold her interest, and drifted from job to job for the rest of her time in the Street. In 1973, tired of Annie's stifling presence, moved into a bedsit, but was later taken in by Elsie Tanner at Number 11. Lucille was happy at Number 11 but Elsie's husband, Alan Howard, didn't like her living there. In 1974, Lucille began dating Danny Burrows, and was keen on the relationship until she found out that he was married. When he explained that he was separated, the pair moved into a flat together, but when Danny's wife Sandra showed up to ask Danny for maintenance money, Lucille asked Danny to commit to their relationship. When he refused, she packed her bags and returned to the Rovers. In July, Gordon Clegg returned for Maggie's wedding. To avoid seeing him, Lucille went to Ireland to visit her stepmum and half-brother. She never returned to Weatherfield. Personality An impressionable and impulsive girl at times, Lucille tended to act first and think later. Her decisions were often based on what she would gain in the here and now, with little thought given to the longer term consequences, or her life goals, if she had any. She was also quite fickle in her ambitions, changing her mind on a whim, with her interests frequently driven by what was fashionable at the time. Although her parents, stepmother and guardians tried to keep close tabs on Lucille and guide her, she had little respect for authority, and in fact often rebelled against convention. As the only child in the Street, she was used to being centre of attention and as an adult this translated to Lucille being easily jealous. She could also be spiteful; when things didn't go her way, Lucille would usually not be satisfied until someone else suffered for it, even if it wasn't their fault. This was especially so in her love life. Relationships Harry and Concepta Hewitt asks Lucille if she knows where Christopher is]] As an only child whose mother had died when she was ten years old, Lucille was very dependent on her dad Harry Hewitt. She was wary of being separated from him, and hated the orphanage she had to stay in in 1960. Her relationship with him was further complicated when he married Concepta Riley, who wanted to start a family with Harry. Lucille felt that she was losing her dad and enjoyed forcing him to choose between her and Concepta, as he would always choose Lucille. Lucille and Concepta were a thorn in each other's sides, as they competed for Harry's affections. Lucille did not object to Harry re-marrying but Concepta quickly became the target of blame when Harry let Lucille down. When Lucille persuaded Harry not to move the family to Ireland, as Concepta wanted, this deepened the rift between Lucille and Concepta. Concepta considered throwing Harry and Lucille out (and idea Lucille supported). Although Harry usually went easy on Lucille, trying to be understanding when she misbehaved, he was occasionally firmer with her, such as when he hit Lucille when she tore up her English textbook after being accepted to Grammar School, as none of her friends had got in. He also belted her when she spent all her savings. Most of the time however when Lucille was up to no good Harry she was able to hide it from Harry. Shortly before his death in 1967, Harry gave Lucille his blessing to remain in Weatherfield, even though Concepta wanted her to move to Ireland. After Harry's death, Concepta and Lucille grew closer as they were united in their grief for Harry. Lucille often went to stay in Ireland to see Concepta - something she had never done when Harry was alive - and eventually went to live there. When she found out Concepta was getting remarried to Sean Regan, Lucille was resentful at first, but later agreed to be a bridesmaid. Annie and Jack Walker Rovers Return Inn landlords Jack and Annie Walker were Lucille's guardians when Harry and Concepta moved to Ireland. As Lucille was 15 when she moved into the Rovers, the Walkers had to cope with Lucille's later teenage years and Lucille, who was already adept at hiding her misdemeanours from Harry, did not give them an easy ride. Annie made it clear that she had high expectations of Lucille, but did not actually give her much encouragement. When Lucille let her down, such as when she moved out to squat with hippies, Annie's disappointment saw her interfere, in this case seeing her contacting the landlord to have the hippies evicted. Annie was happy however to lend a helping hand in areas she considered herself an expert in, giving Lucille elocution lessons so she could apply for secretarial work. Jack, by contrast, became Lucille's confidant, as he was slower to criticise and quicker to come to an understanding and offer advice. Lucille also pulled her weight by working behind the bar when she turned 18, although Annie preferred her to have her own job. In 1965, Lucille served Frank Turner as she was the only person in the bar at the time, even though she was underage. Frank realised Lucille was only 16 and used that information to blackmail Jack. Lucille was shocked when Jack couldn't cope with being blackmailed and broke down in front of her. Hobbies and interests in the Street's production of Aladdin]] During her teenage years Lucille showed an interest in performing, winning the Viaduct Street Social Club singing contest with a rendition of My Guy, and taking the lead in the pantomime Cinderella staged at the Mission of Glad Tidings. She also took part in a production of The Way of the World, falling for the male lead Roger Wain who briefly influenced her into becoming a vegetarian. Lucille contributed to the school newspaper during this time, uncovering a secret from Annie's past that she'd rather have been forgotten - that she took part in a pageant as Lady Godiva. In 1963 she set up a fan club for Walter Potts, who was starting a singing career. When Walter was making a personal appearance in London, Lucille went to London without telling Harry or Concepta. In 1964, Lucille saw a photograph of Jennifer Knott in the newspaper as President of Walter's fan club. Lucille was incenced, and later had 'Brett Falcon Fan Club President' tattooed on her arm. On several occasions - such as the wedding of Ken Barlow and Valerie Tatlock, or the near marriage of Emily Nugent and Leonard Swindley - Lucille was pressed into action as a bridesmaid, usually disliking the outfits chosen for her. Lucille was briefly a member of the Salvation army in 1970, though she left after upsetting one of the people she was supposed to be helping, the cantankerous penshioner Arthur Noblett. Lucille continued her social crusading by standing up for a group of Gypsies who moved into the area. Other information *There was panic in 1961 when a missing box of prescription sleeping pills were discovered in Lucille's possession, with her admitting to swallowing one. She was cleared by Dr. Graham. *Before agreeing to live at the Rovers in 1964, Lucille was set to move into the Corner Shop flat with Irma Ogden. *After her parents left the Street, Lucille would often sit in No.7 to remind her of the times she'd shared with her father. As a result of this, a frantic search took place when the house collapsed in 1965. It was feared that Lucille may have sneaked in and been trapped in the rubble. She turned up unharmed whilst the men of the Street assisted the police in moving the rubble. *Lucille was a bright girl, but she was always more interested in things other than school. In 1964, Ena Sharples caught Lucille skipping school. Ena told Harry, who told Lucille she wasn't allowed to go to the school party. *Following the death of barmaid Betty Williams in 2012, the last will and testament of Annie Walker was discovered among her possessions. Dated 1984 (The year of Annie's retirement), the document cited Lucille as one of the beneficiaries. Background information *Actress Jennifer Moss was four years older than her character. This meant that when the show began in 1960, Moss, 15, was playing 11-year-old Lucille. *Despite being a major character for over a decade, and one of the original 21 characters introduced in 1960, Lucille Hewitt had a low key, unseen exit. Her decision to stay in Ireland was reported in her absence and the character never appeared again. Lucille was written out due to Jennifer Moss' ongoing alcohol dependency problems. *Lucille was absent from November 1961 to April 1962 because of the Equity actors' strike. She was the first character to return after the strike, appearing in Episode 142 (23rd April 1962), her first appearance since Episode 91 (25th October 1961). *Lucille was also absent from August 1969 to March 1970 as Jennifer Moss took her maternity leave. *Though actress Jennifer Moss died in October 2006, it is unknown if Lucille is dead or alive after 1984, as she was mentioned in Annie Walker's will at that time. Quotes "I've come home for Christmas." (First line, to Harry Hewitt) See also *Full list of appearances External links *Lucille Hewitt at Corrie.net Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Original characters Category:Hewitt family Category:1949 births Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Factory workers Category:Rovers residents Category:1960 debuts Category:1974 departures Category:Betting shop staff